poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back in Traverse Town (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
This is how and Ryan walks back into the Fifth District) Sora: Huh? We're back in Traverse Town. Ryan: Why are we here? (Joshua watches them from an above platform) Joshua: Why, hello down there, Sora and Ryan. I've been waiting. (Sora and Ryan turns around to see him) Sora: You do know you can wait on the ground, right? Come down so we can talk. Joshua: Now? Ryan: "Now"? What do you mean, "now"? You're the one who said you were waiting! (Joshua gets down to Sora's level) Joshua: You know you're turning more into Neku every day. But listen, I'm glad you six showed up because-- Sora: You "six"? Does that mean Riku and the other's here? Joshua: Yes. But you and them are still a world apart. They didn't seem especially worried, though. They knows they'll find you. Sora: Yeah. Joshua: Just look at Neku and Sora Kid. He and the others all found their Game partners. Sora: Oh, they're back home safe now? (Joshua shakes his head) Joshua: Remember what I told you. Their existence is on the line--and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too. Sora: "Reapers"? Joshua: Right. If Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the "Reapers' Game." It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except...this time, the mission is a tough one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was sort of hoping you, your friends and Riku could help us out. You have your Keyblades, and with those, we might still have a chance. Ryan: Well, I'm glad he's here with us. Joshua: If he is, Riku and Cody's on one side of the Portal, and you're on the other. He might be by your side--he might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say. Sora (nodding): Don't worry. They'll' with me--even when it might seem like he's not. (Joshua smiles and looks away) Joshua: Then you six are lucky. Sora: You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua. Joshua (laughing): I appreciate you saying that with conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about. Sora: Hey! Joshua: Anyway... Neku, Dora Kid and their partner are pinned down in the fountain plaza. I can count on you, right? Sora: Always! (Sora enters the Fountain Plaza in the Fourth District, where Neku and Shiki are finishing off some Dream Eaters. An orb of light switches from Neku to Shiki, ending the battle. Shiki holds her cat doll) Shiki: This is starting to wear me down. Can we get a time out? Dora Kid: Look! (They look into the sky and see a large bird-like Nightmare riding a broom and holding its hat like a spellbook. The Spellican waves its wing and summons a lightning bolt, which strikes the ground near Neku and Shiki, actually knocking Shiki into the fountain with a yelp. Out of the lightning appears a group of Dream Eaters) Neku: What? (A Tatsu Steed sends a fireball toward Neku, but is stopped by Sora) Sora: Miss us? (Shiki rights herself in the pool) Neku: Sora? Ryan? Sora: I'll take it from here! Dora Kid: No. We don't need your help. Sora: 'Course you do! Where are your Dream Eaters? How else can you fight? Neku: I don't need them anymore. Dora Kid: Yeah, we can do this on our own. (Shiki gets out of the fountain, dripping Wet) Sora: Oh, right, your partner's. Well, don't you want to make it out of the Game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt? (Neku, Dora Kid, Dora-Nichov and Shiki slowly nod to each other) Neku: Okay, you win. (Shiki runs ahead) Neku: We'll let you do the sweating. (Sora fights and defeats the Nightmares, and the Spellican disappears) Sora: He got away! (Sora dispels his Keyblade and Shiki and Neku return) Neku: Sora. Sora (to Shiki and Dora-Nichov): So, you must be Neku's partner. And Dora Kid's Partner Shiki: Yeah. I'm Shiki and thismis Dora-Nichov. Nice to meet you. Neku and Dora Kid told me all about you. Sora: Cool. But you should have seen Neku. He looked everywhere for you. (Neku waves his hands around) Neku: Hey, Sora, stop talking! Ryan: What? Why? You said you need her. That's a good thing. (Shiki smiles shyly) Shiki: That's sweet, Neku. (He strokes his hair) Neku: I need you to stop annoying me. Shiki: Mm-hmm. Well, I still think it's sweet. (She hugs her doll) Shiki: It's nice to be needed. Joshua: I'm sorry, is this a bad time? (They look over to see Joshua walk in) Joshua: Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining of this world. Sora: "Other imagining"? You mean...where Riku and the others is. Joshua: Yes. He and our other friends will do what they can. But we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in once place, and then we can finish it. Sora: Trap it where? Joshua: The Third District. Sora: Okay. (Sora, Ryan, Dora Kid, Dora-Nichov Shiki, and Neku start to run toward the Third District. Neku and Dora Kid hangs back a second, puzzling Joshua) Neku: Joshua. Joshua: Yes. Neku? Neku: Tell me--are we really gonna make it home? Dora Kid: Well. Joshua: But Neku, Dora Kid, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself and you give up on the world. Neku: Right... So we'll see you there? (Joshua is surprised) Joshua: Me? Neku: (To Joshua) Yeah. You're my friend. It's your home, too. Dora Kid: Remember? (Joshua gives a soft chuckle) Joshua: Maybe it's you that's turning into Sora and Ryan. Neku: Huh? Joshua: ...Thanks. Sora enters the Third District square, where Joshua watches from the above area. The Portal appears along with the Spellican. Sora and Ryan readies their weapon) Sora: I got it, Riku! Ryan: So I am, Cody! Joshua: It's working! They pulled through for us! (The Spellican summons more Dream Eaters, which take off in various directions) Neku: We'll handle things here. You take care of the boss! Sora: Will do! (Neku and Dora Kid heads off through the door to the Second District. A great lightning bolt strikes and the Spellican sends a Hockomonkey, Wargoyle, and Char Clawbster against Sora, who defeats them all. A Keyhole appears in the sky and the Spellican flies into it) Sora: Not again! (Neku, Dora Kid, Dora-Nichov, Shiki, and Joshua walk over to Sora and Ryan) Neku: Hey Josh, where'd it go? Joshua: Somewhere else. Out of Traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go. Neku: Great... Dora Kid: Oh no... Shiki: So we failed the mission? Joshua: Hmm... Sora: Me and Ryan go after it! Neku: What? Sora: C'mon, We're not an actual Player. Can't we bend the rules? (Shiki and Joshua chuckle) Joshua: Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected--right, Sora and Ryan? That's how you roll. Sora: Right! Then it's settled. (Sora and Ryan faces the Keyhole and aims their Keyblade at it. Neku looks up from the ground, hesitant) Neku: Sora. Ryan. (Sora and Ryan looks over at Neku) Neku: Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you made it easier. Sora: Yeah. Shiki: Wow, Neku. You've changed. Neku: Huh? You think? Dora Kid: Yeah, you're less dorky. Neku: What? (Shiki giggles) Shiki: Once you find your friends, Sora and Ryan, you should come hang out in our town! Neku: Definitely. See you in Shibuya. Dora Kid: And Japan. Sora: Sure. It's a deal. (He walks back over to them and holds his hand out. Neku and Shiki place their hands on top of his. Sora looks over to Joshua, who adds his) Joshua: Anything I should pass on to Riku and Cody? Ryan: Nah. We'll see him soon. (The five smile at him. Sora and Ryan seals the Keyhole.) [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan